Nightterrors
by LittleRedOpheliac
Summary: It's been months, but almost killing her sister still plagues Elsa with nightmares.


_Elsa ran around her castle, panic slowly raising in her chest. She was on a search, one that had been going on for what felt like forever. She hadn't been able to do any of her work due to worry. She'd been looking for her friends, Kristoff, Olaf, even Sven. She needed their help finding Anna. She needed Anna. Elsa burst from door to door, looking for the gang. It wasn't long before she decided to check outside. She felt her eyes burning with worried tears as she practically sprinted out of the front door of the castle. _

_Elsa blinked and took in her surroundings, surprised to find herself in the middle of the Fjord. Hadn't she just been at the castle? She looked below her to see the water frozen beneath her feet. She opened her mouth to call out for someone, anyone, but the sound died in her throat. She tried again, wrapping her arms around her torso, a nervous habit. She felt tears start to dance down her cheeks as she started walking back to the castle. However, has she walked, the Fjord just seemed to get longer and longer. When she stopped, she realized she was in the same spot she had started in. She tried again to scream, but the sound stayed in her throat. She shook with sobs as she sank to the icy ground, staring at the castle ahead of her. A kingdom of isolation... This isn't what she wanted. She wiped furiously at her eyes as tears clouded her vision. A blizzard started forming around her, something that only happened when she was truly scared. She held herself as she sat on the icy Fjord. She tried to scream again, but the sound again died in her throat. _

_"How dare you," a voice chimed in. Elsa looked up to see her sister walking towards her from the blizzard. Elsa scrambled up and went to Anna, hugging her tight. Tears stained the Ice Queen's face. Her face contorted into one of pain when she fell _through_ Anna and onto the frozen water underneath her, smacking her hands on the ice. She looked around frantically, searching the blizzard for any sign of her sister and searching the ground for any sign of broken ice, terrified that her sister might have fallen through. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her off the ground, turning her around. Anna smirked at her, her teal eyes darkening. Elsa noticed that her sister was holding Hans' sword. "You _killed_ me, Elsa." Anna screeched, holding the sword over her head. Elsa and screamed one more time, this time the sound resonating through the Fjord. The world seemed to slow as Anna brought the sword down on her. She was unable to shut her eyes, paralyzed by the piercing look of hate on her sister's face. _

_The second the sword hit her, Elsa jerked and was suddenly in the gardens of the castle. She looked over herself, anticipating a wound the size of her arm. When there was none, she looked at her surroundings. Kristoff was dressed in all black and Sven had a black blanket strewn over his back. Kristoff glared at Elsa through his blonde hair. The look sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. For the first time in forever, she was the target of hate from Kristoff, of all people. She wrapped her arms around her chest again, as if holding herself would keep her from sobbing under his glare. She looked around randomly, hoping to find something, anything, to distract her from the hate radiating off of Kristoff's face. And she did. _

_Behind Kristoff was a portrait of Anna next to a giant stone. The stone looked like the ones her parents were buried under, but Elsa knew that those two stones were further behind the castle and across the Fjord. Elsa felt her whole world start to crumble around her as her vision focused on the stone. She knew what this stone meant. She'd seen it before. She suddenly wished that the sword had killed her, it would hurt a lot less than this. Anna was dead._

_"You _killed_ her." Kristoff said, the words rang through Elsa's head._

Elsa jerked awake. She started squirming in her bed, but it was useless. She had frozen herself to the mattress. She took a few deep breaths and watched as the ice thinned around her hands enough for her to break out. She didn't even change out of her nightgown before she was sprinting from her room and down the hall. She could imagine how she must look, a 21 year old woman with tears streaming down her face and who's hair was flying behind her as she sprinted to her sister's room. She must have looked like a three year old. She didn't care. When she got to Anna's room, she hit the door with her fist, knocking loudly on the mahogany door. The door opened on it's own and she practically flew inside, clambering onto Anna's bed.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice was tired, she'd obviously just woken up. She sat up when she heard her big sister's sobbing. The sight before her broke her heart. Elsa was staring at the sheets, as if she was ashamed to have been scared, and tears were falling from her eyes. Anna wrapped her arms around the older royal and Elsa practically flopped into her lap. "Did you have the dream again?" Anna asked softly. Her sister had gotten so much better about controlling her emotions, but even after Anna had spent hours consoling Elsa about the freezing, Elsa still had vivid nightmares. Once every few weeks, Elsa would resort to a childlike panic and Anna would hold her. Elsa nodded at Anna's question. Anna held Elsa close, smiling sadly when Elsa pushed her ear against Anna's chest. "It's alright, Elsa. It's still beating. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere for a long time, I promise," was Anna's soft reply. Elsa soon relaxed and wrapped an arm around Anna's waist as she fell asleep, her ear still against Anna's chest. Anna carefully laid back down, holding Elsa close to her and making sure she barely moved. She cuddled closer to Elsa and pulled the blanket over the both of them, eventually falling back asleep.


End file.
